Percy Threesomes
by BookDevourer52
Summary: Aphrodite is up to her tricks and spells again! She's trying to find the perfect person for Percy since she likes him. Who will be in a steamy relationship with the Saviour of Olympus? Read and Discover!
1. Chapter 1

**Aphrodite is causing havoc yet again! Here's a threesome of some of our favorites. Review and tell me who should be next!**

**IMPORTANT – Those that died are alive. They were too awesome to have died. Luke is the only one that actually died.**

**Chapter 1 – Percy/Piper/Thalia**

*Percy PoV*

I was lying down on my bed in my cabin. I had decided to go to bed early since we have Capture the Flag against the Hunters of Artemis in two days. I figured I should get all the rest I can before the event. The Hunters would try extra hard to kill me accidentally since I'm a male and they just don't like me. I figured that getting as much rest as I can, would help.

I quickly fell asleep after just seeing it was like 10 o'clock or something. I quickly realized it was going to be another steamy dream. For the past week, I have been having steamy or "wet" dreams about some of the more attractive girls at camp. I don't know why. I am guessing it's because Annabeth and I just broke up and my mind might be trying to make me feel more accepted or something. I just want the dreams to go away. I'm tired of having to do so much laundry and stuff. It is just getting annoying.

Suddenly, my dream stopped and Aphrodite appeared. Knowing my luck, she did appear in some, errrmm, see-through apparel. She smirked, probably knowing what she was doing to me even though I was in a dream.

"Ah, young Perseus, I have some interesting events planned for you and your friends. Since it seems everyone in that small camp can't tell love from hate, I will have to assist you naïve demigods. This is a warning. You will be surprised shortly after you awake. Have fun and I hope you enjoy the surprises." Aphrodite said while stretching. When she was stretching she kept stretching her upper body so her breasts were bouncing everywhere. She also moved her lower part of the body around a bunch. I kept seeing her pussy and it was amazing. But then she flashed out after winking at me.

I started awake to a mysterious noise. Then I heard it again. I realized it was just someone knocking on my door. I quickly got up and opened my door. I realized it was slightly raining and opened the door wide to let the people waiting outside in. I saw two female bodies run into my cabin and then I shut the door. I turned on the lights to see Piper and Thalia standing just inside the room.

"Hey Kelp Head." "Hey Percy" I heard from the two. I raised my eyebrows in a questioning manner. I then replied.

"Hey Pinecone face. Hey Beauty Queen." I asked. "Is there a reason why you're in my cabin late at night?" I saw a flash of pink flash in their eyes. Then I started really wondering when Thalia replied with something that startled me.

"Is there a reason you answered your door in boxers? Or how about why you seem to be _aroused_ at such a late time at night?" Thalia replied smugly.

I realized she was right. My "little buddy" was standing to attention and making a tent in my boxers. My cheeks immediately turned red because I hadn't realized I had a tent. I wasn't sure if it was at attention because of Piper and Thalia or if it was because of Aphrodite in my dream. Suddenly Piper took out a sports drink that was pink and had strawberry written on it. She also took out two others. She and Thalia grabbed one and started drinking them. Piper tossed one of them to me.

"Well? Aren't you going to drink it? It's not poisonous, I promise." Piper said smiling. Then she smirked when I opened it and drank some. I suddenly had the urge to drink more. I then drank more until I finished the whole thing. Then I felt a strange urge that I never felt before. Pink flashed in my eyes and then I had the urge to jump on Piper and Thalia and rip off their clothes and then fuck them senseless. Then I smirked and started walking towards the two girls. Then I passed out.

When I woke up, I noticed four things. The first of which was that Piper and Thalia were naked and had amazing breasts. The second thing was that Thalia and sitting and grinding in my lap. The third thing was that Piper was sitting so that her pussy was in my lower face, right above my mouth. The final thing I noticed that I couldn't move and had the desire to jump up and endlessly thrust into the two sexy and beautiful women on me. I snarled from frustration. I couldn't let this control me like it was just doing. I shook my head. Then I remember what Aphrodite said about a surprise she hopes I would enjoy. I also remembered that Piper's pussy was in my face and she just shuddered because of my movement. The shudder seemed to cause my whole body to shake from the effort of not attacking them. That sadly caused both of the girls to shake and give off a slight moan. Both of the girls started to grind. Piper grinded and shoved her pussy in my face while Thalia grinded her ass into my crotch. This caused me to groan and to jerk around. This just caused me to come into contact with more of their soft and smooth flesh. I moan and then I was suddenly free. I felt something give way and then the three of us fell down onto the bed. Piper's pussy was shoved further into my mouth while Thalia's ass was brought down more forcefully on my member. Piper and Thalia stood up and turned to me. I saw a thin ring of pink in their eyes. I'm pretty sure that my eyes were also like that. I snarled then jumped forward and grabbed Thalia. My only thoughts were of fucking both of the sexy women like no tomorrow. The pink had taken over my mind.

I turned Thalia around and shoved her on the bed. I went to take off my boxers but Piper beat me to it. She took off my boxers and took my member into her mouth. She fit the whole length in her mouth and throat and started humming. I shuddered at the vibrations. Piper had also started to massage my balls. She then started to swirl her tongue and suck the length.

"Shit. Don't stop. My queen, don't stop." I shouted out. Thalia had gotten up from the bed and wrapped herself around me. She shoved her amazing breasts in my face and I immediately started to massage and suck them. She started moaning while I started to thrust into Piper's face. I continued sucking on her breasts and fingering her ass with my other hand. My remaining hand was wrapped in Piper's hair as I thrust in her throat.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cu-." I yelled as I came in Piper's mouth. Piper swallowed all of my cum and then smiled up at me. I removed my member from her mouth and then turned my attention back to Thalia. I grabbed and squeezed her ass. I then shoved her back on the bed. Her nice, smooth, and firm ass was hanging in the air. I pulled her back enough for her ass to stick off the side of the bed and then I pulled apart her cheeks. Piper crawled forward and Thalia and Piper started to kiss, suck, and massage each other's boobs. This just turned me on more. I then thrust into Thalia's nice, tight ass. She moaned in pain and pleasure. I waited a couple seconds for her ass to get used to the size of my member. Then I repeatedly thrust into her ass mercilessly. Thalia was moaning extremely loud and shaking. I thrust into her ass and stayed there. I then showed Piper that she needed to keep Thalia relatively silent. I then went back to thrusting into Thalia's ass as Piper shoved her breasts into Thalia's mouth to silence her. I felt my orgasm coming ever closer as I started to reach new speeds. Thalia decided to get back at me by throwing her legs out. This caused her ass to be incredibly tight and almost stopped me from continuing thrusting. I started to moan since my orgasm was just seconds away from occurring now that Thalia decided to make her ass really hot and tight.

"I'm gonna-." I yelled as I came. I filled up her ass and then removed my member. I turned and moved Thalia aside since she was moaning and had some of Piper's fingers in her pussy. I then turned to Piper.

"Now it's your turn." I said roughly to Piper. She just smiled a huge smile and started to get up. I jumped forward and grabbed her breasts. I shoved my shaft between her breasts and started to thrust into her mouth since she was looking down. She then squeezed her breasts which made me moan. I fell back causing the pleasure to start to fade. Piper jumped forward and got us into the sixty-nine position. She then started to suck and clean my shaft while I started to eat out her pussy. We both came and then I spun Piper around. I started maniacally thrusting into her pussy. She started moaning and was soon shaking. I was getting close to coming but I wanted to make sure I lasted longer than her. I shook Thalia until she was able to think, without pausing my thrusting, and Thalia got the message. She then went and started to massage Piper's breasts.

"Shit, I'm gonna-." Piper screamed. She came and clamped down on my shaft. This caused me to come too. I then passed out on the bed with my member still in her pussy. I soon fell asleep after Thalia joined me on the bed with Piper.

*Aphrodite's PoV*

Oh my gods. Percy fucking Thalia and my daughter was sooo hot! I can't believe he was that good in bed to them! Little did any of them know the drinks wore off an hour before they stopped fucking each other. I hope everyone likes my next surprise!

**Hope you all like it. This was my first smut or lemon, whatever you want to call it. Please go easy on me but also please tell me what you thought of it. The other people you want to see in threesomes please tell me! Next I think I will have Zoe and Bianca with Percy but I'm not sure. ~~Book D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all like this. Zoe and Bianca are next according to my plans. After them is a goddess or two. I think I'll have Aphrodite and Calypso and then Athena and Artemis. Please don't kill me all Tratie and Silena/Beckondorf fans. I like them too but I figured, why not have another first threesome that hasn't occurred before.**

**~~~~~~~Beginning~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 2 – Percy/Silena/Katie

Percy PoV

I was walking around camp. It was the evening and everyone was done with their activities. We had the next few hours until lights out to ourselves. I was walking around ring of cabins, checking out the new ones being built. All of the older ones were also being expanded on both the inside and the outside. The Hecate campers were enchanting the insides of cabins so they are bigger and can hold more campers that it might look like. I knew that the Aphrodite kids were hanging out at the lake looking at their reflection or in the theater flirting with other campers. That's why I actually decided to walk close to their cabin. I was interested if there was anything special on the outside of the cabin. I've noticed my cabin has waves and sea animals slightly engraved on the outside. The Demeter cabin has plant patterns slightly engraved on it.

So, I ended up walking right next to the Aphrodite cabin looking at it. Then, before I could react, their door slammed open and Silena jumped out. She saw me and squealed. She grabbed my arm and my ear and dragged me inside. She dragged me over to where I guessed her bed was. She pressed some random buttons on her chest of belongings and it slid in a hidden slot in the wall. I looked and saw a staircase leading underneath. She dragged me down the staircase. Being myself, I fell down the stairs and hit her as I fell. I did catch her before she fell. It was only after seeing her slightly blush that I realized the position we were in. I had an arm supporting her by her shoulders and another supporting her by her ass. I immediately set her down and let her go and stepped back.

I had forgotten we were still on stairs. I fell like another ten steps. I had finally stopped falling because I guess we are at the bottom of the stairs. I was just lying on my back since every hurt from the stairs. I could see the ceiling was a pink with swirls and stars in it. Or at least I hope there were stars in it. All of a sudden, Silena filled my vision.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just wonderful. I just love falling down stairs." I replied before groaning.

"Oh. I think I have some special ambrosia somewhere around here." Silena replied before getting up and trying to find ambrosia. I sat up and felt my whole body ache. I groaned again. I saw Silena open what I guess is a cabinet and take out some pink ambrosia in a jar. I was confused because I had never seen pink ambrosia before. She walked over to me smiling with two pieces of the ambrosia.

"This ambrosia was a gift from my mother. She gave me some since I'm cabin leader. She said this ambrosia would heal quicker and heal better than the normal ambrosia." Silena said giving me both pieces.

"If they are better than why do I need two pieces of them?" I replied. Silena just shrugged but I thought I heard her say "one for me and one for her" but I wasn't sure. So I ate both pieces of the ambrosia and I immediately felt fine. But then I felt a sensation I had only felt a few times before. Suddenly I need to have sex or I would explode. I already knew that I had a "tent" but for some reason I didn't care. I snarled before picking up Silena and taking her to a large bed that had like a dozen pillows on it. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed the bed before but I was distracted. I heard something like Silena's chest moving to the side upstairs. I thought that Silena would be the only person that knew about the room that I considered to be a secret room.

"How did you get this room, Silena?" I asked her while keeping a hand on her ass.

"It was like a cross between a gift from my mom and a gift from some Hecate campers that owed me. I just had them create it and my mom decorated it. No one else knows about this room." She replied.

"Really? Then why is someone walking down the stairs now?" I said.

"Oh, I asked a friend to come here tonight. My mom was wondering about some of these things and she asked me to invite someone else to our night." Silena replied.

"Why did you ask a friend or do something your mom asked? What is 'our night'?" I replied.

"It's the night that we have together and mom wants to know who the perfect person for you is. She told me she would know who it is because she would feel the true love when you had sex with the person. That's why you are having threesomes now. And right now is another one of them. She also told me that all three of us will be under her spell to start. That's why the ambrosia was pink." Silena calmly replied. I felt pink creep into my vision when she said that. I turned to the stairs and saw Katie Gardner from Demeter walk over in a big coat. It looked like a trench coat. I could see the pink in her eyes from here. By now, all three of our eyes had pink in it. Katie removed her coat and what I saw caused me to growl and jump up.

She was only wearing the smallest of lingerie that was also transparent. As soon as I saw that, I jumped up and ran over to her. I picked her up bridal style and brought her over to the bed. I turned to Silena and growled.

"This is uneven. You have too much clothing on." I growled. I then grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her hungrily while my hands went down to remove her shirt. I quickly removed her shirt and threw it over my head. I then moved my hands down to her pants. I slipped off her pants and then slipped a hand under her panties. Her bra and panties were both very lacy. I felt her shuttering while I had one finger in her pussy. While I was doing this, Katie had come up from behind me and was working on removing my shirt. I pulled my hand out of Silena's pussy and kissed her. I licked my hand clean making her groan at the loss.

Katie went over to a drawer and pulled out handcuffs. Silena had finished removing my shirt. She was now removing my shorts so I sat there in my boxers.

Katie walked over and whispered into Silena's ear. Silena smirked in reply and stalked over to me. Katie came around behind me with the handcuffs. Silena swiftly removed my boxers and immediately took my member in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip and started to suck a little she was also massaging my balls with her hands. I fell back from the pleasure she was giving me. I was now moaning from everything. My arms were thrown back from when I had fallen back. I now felt cold medal click around my wrists. I tried to bring my hands so I could send my member down Silena's throat but I couldn't I spared a glance back and saw Katie moving to my legs. She had handcuffed my wrists to the headboard. So I had to settle with just pushing my member forward by thrusting my hips forward and back. I knew I was about to cum from this because I could feel it approaching. I continued moaning while Katie handcuffed my ankles to the posts at the bottom of the bed.

"I'm gonna come!" I yelled before coming in Silena's mouth. She swallowed every last drop. I felt my member go limp. But then I saw Katie clean Silena's breasts because some had spilled out of her hot little mouth. My member went erect as soon as I saw that. I groaned, needing to teach and _fuck_ one of them. I snarled and Katie smirked. Silena got up and stalked over to my face. She positioned herself so her pussy was right over my mouth. I also felt Katie position her ass on my member. Silena lowered her pussy on my face just as Katie started grinding her ass into my member.

I, of course, started to eat out Silena while thrusting my hips out when Katie was grinding her ass. This continued for a few minutes before Silena shouted.

"I'm gonna c-." Silena screamed. She came right on my face. Her juices tasted heavenly. I moaned as I swallowed her juices. I then licked her pussy completely clean.

I used all my strength to break the handcuffs on my hands. Some of the metal stayed around my wrists though. Silena lay down next to me on the bed. She was still getting over her orgasm. I grabbed Katie and got off the bed. I threw her upper body on the bed, leaving her lower body hanging off of it. I then positioned her and got ready.

I quickly thrusted deep into her ass. I left my member in her ass as she started moaning in pain and pleasure. I gave her a few seconds to get used to my size. Then I pulled out and thrust back into her asshole. It was really hot and tight. I was amazed that I could last for any amount of time longer than a few thrusts without coming.

I started out slow but I gradually sped up until I was pounding her ass relentlessly. She was non-stop moaning in pleasure now. I knew I was going to come soon but I wanted to make sure we both had the time of our lives doing so. I leaned forward and started to massage her ass cheeks while I continued to pound her asshole. While massaging her ass, I spread out her ass cheeks so I could pound her hole harder and faster. She was really moaning now as I approached my orgasm.

I pounded her real hard one last time before shoving my member as far as I could into her ass and then coming. I moaned and then flipped her over. I saw that she had some at least once while I was pounding her ass and saw the liquid running down her legs. I pulled the rest of her onto the bed and started to clean and lick her pussy. She was moaning again and it turned me on. I could feel my member become erect again. After I finished cleaning her pussy, I set her back down on the bed and she was moaning the whole time. I then turned to Silena and saw she had been fingering herself while watching me and Katie fuck. I smirked and stalked over to her.

"It's your turn now, my little sexy diva." I said right in her ear. I saw her shudder at my words.

I turned her around and started to tit-fuck her. She pressed her breasts together around my member and I moaned. We continued doing this until I slapped her ass.

"Turn around my little bitch!" I yelled at her. She turned around and then I started to fuck her doggy-style. I continued to slap her ass.

"Who's my bitch?" I yelled as I started to speed up.

"I am! I'm your bitch! I'm your whore!" Silena yelled in-between moans in reply.

"That's right! You're my little whore!" I yelled. I started to really pound her. I continued pounding her for a few minutes. I felt her walls tighten as she was about to come. I felt her come and her walls tightening around my member. It almost caused me to come too but I pulled out because I didn't want to risk getting her pregnant.

"Don't worry Percy. Me and Katie are both on birth control." Silena was just able to say after she stopped moaning. Since they are both on birth control, I went ahead and shoved my member deep into her pussy and started to thrust really fast. We could hear the slapping of our skin as I started thrusting into her relentlessly. I was about to come after just a couple of minutes. I thrusted my member as far into her as I could and released my seed. Silena was moaning again. I pulled out of her and went over to Katie. I kissed her on her lips and she came to her senses. She started to roughly kiss me back and I pulled away. I dragged her over to where Silena was laying down. I lay down next to Silena and slipped a hand into her pussy. I also had Katie lie down on top of me and I slipped my member into her ass. I slept that way for the whole night. I had a hand in Silena's pussy, my member in Katie's ass, and my other hand resting on one of Katie's breasts.

~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~

Aphrodite PoV

Oh My Gods! It was soo hot watching Percy fuck my daughter and fuck that daughter of Demeter. I am trying to find the perfect person for Percy but I can't find any true love in anyone he is having sex with. I do sense love thought. It confuses me. I can sense the love Percy ends up having with every person he sleeps with. None of it is true love that is destined and in the stars but all of it is real love. I looked down and realized I was masturbating while watching Percy fuck them. That is just wrong! They should masturbate while just seeing me! I took my wet fingers away and cleaned them on some towels. I decided the next group for Percy would be very interesting and would have some…interesting firsts. *Cue Evil Laugh*

~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chap ~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope yall liked the chapter. Next I plan on having Percy with Zoe and Bianca. It might not be out until next week or next weekend. I have two other stories ****and**** homework and projects! Please review! I will have a poll up if Percy should end up with anyone for good but that won't be for a while, I think. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Zoe and Bianca. Hope you all like it. I apologize a lot about the long wait but those in charge decided I would either be working or sleeping this past week or so.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Beginning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 3**

Percy PoV

I was slamming my meat into the ass of a princess. I was currently thrusting into the ass of Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis. At the same time, I was thrusting two fingers into Bianca di Angelo's pussy. Bianca was also sucking and massaging Zoe's breasts. I remember how this started. I hoped that I could appeal to Artemis to make sure they stay in the hunt since this is my fault. I also hope that they won't get pregnant from any of this since I was too surprised and excited to put on a condom and I would doubt any hunter would use birth control. I remembered how the three of us have been having really hot and steamy sex.

I continued to thrust into Zoe's ass while she was nonstop moaning in pleasure. Both Bianca and Zoe's asses and pussys have gotten used to the size of my large member. We have been fucking each other for probably three hours so far and Zoe and Bianca are still ready to keep going because of what I did. The only way I have been keeping up is using a lot of water being dumped on my head. I had a plan for us to continue having a great time.

I thrusted my member as far into Zoe's ass as I could. Once my member was almost completely in her ass, I released my load. Zoe was still moaning, so I did the most logical thing in my sex-crazed mind. I slapped her ass twice, really hard. I heard Zoe whimper but then I bent down and kissed both her cheeks before kissing her asshole. I then picked her up, with a hand on her generous ass and another around her shoulders. I brought her to the bathroom and set her in the shower area. I turned on the shower and made sure the water was warm. I them went back and saw Bianca groaning and fingering herself. I smirked at the sight and walked closer. I noticed her eyes were closed as she was doing this. My smirk grew bigger because this would make it more interesting. I snuck closer and quickly removed her hand from her dripping wet pussy. I heard her groan from it. I lifted her fingers to my mouth and started to suck and lick them. Bianca moaned out a moan that turned me on a lot. I put her hand back on the bed on she was lying on. I quickly grabbed her ass then squeezed it. She moaned in response. I then put my mouth in her pussy and started to lick the inside of her pussy. I reached my hands out and massaged one of her ass cheeks while I squeezed the other. I also used her ass to pull my tongue even farther into her pussy.

I continued to lick and prod her pussy with my tongue for a while until I felt her walls tighten. I knew she was going to come so I squeezed her ass hard and slammed my tongue onto her g-spot. She came and I made sure to swallow every last drop. She tasted like heaven itself. I stood up and picked her up. I had a hand resting on her ass and I had a finger that was in her ass as I held her. I carried her to the shower where Zoe was resting up against the wall of the shower. I set Bianca down next to Zoe and saw Zoe grimacing.

"What's wrong, Zoe?" I asked her after getting down to her height (she was sitting down).

"The thing that is wrong is I was tricked into giving myself to a male." Zoe said in disgust.

"You see, Zoe. The reason I did this is because you and Bianca are bound by your oath but I am and was sure that I loved you both. I was correct. This only helped me to realize that I truly do love both of you. I am just sad you are both hunters thus I can't have you. I already plan on finding a way to let Artemis keep you both in the hunt. But since you seem disgusted, I will get dressed and leave. Or even better, I will knock you out and let the camp see me carrying two naked hunters back to the Artemis cabin." I replied to Zoe, smiling.

"You wouldn't dare." Zoe said back.

"Oh, yes I would. Since there is water here, my power is increased and I will show you something. I will show you how this occurred in the first place." I said be jumping close to her and resting a hand on her forehead. I used some strength and some "magic" to show Zoe what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~**Flashback Somewhat Thingy**~~~~~~~~~~

_ I was walking around camp, getting ready to head to the arena for more practice. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and I was in a building I have never seen before. All around the building, there were scenes of people having sex, whether it was oral, anal, or just regular sex. See the scenes in detail, and the fact they were in either gold or silver, I was turned on somewhat._

_ "Like what you see?" I heard a deep voice say behind me. I whipped around the see a man with a godly aura surrounding him. He had pure white wings on his back and had tight clothing._

_ "Hello, Perseus. I am Eros, the god of love. Aphrodite and I share the domain since it is present around the world and in all times. I transported you here because the bow I use to make people fall in love has been stolen. I knew I needed a demigod to retrieve it because it is in a place blocked by a god. In return, I will protect you from death on this quest, if you call it that, and I will give you a favor, once you succeed. Now off, the clue to where it is lies in the city of steel. Good luck for you might need it." Eros said before teleporting out._

_~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip (Still in flashback) ~~~~~~~~~~_

_ It took me a week but I was able to find the bow without serious harm. I didn't know where to go so I went back to camp. On the top of the hill, by Thalia's tree, Eros teleported next to me. I handed over the bow to him and he thanked me._

_ "Thanks, Perseus. I now owe you a single favor. Would you like to 'cash it in' now or later?" Eros told me. I saw that the hunters were at camp and got an idea. It had been a while since I last had sex and after my time with my previous lovers, I needed to have sex. I think it is called sexual frustration but I'm not sure. It doesn't really matter anyway._

_ "I would like to cash in the favor now. Can I have two of your signature "love arrows?" You know, the ones that if you hit someone with, they fall in love with the next person they see." I asked Eros._

_ "Sure. I guess it is fair. By the way, you don't need to shoot the person with the arrow. You can just hit them with the arrow tip and it works the same way. The arrows also cause the person to fall in love with the person who shot them, not the next person they see. That is a stupid fact the mortals got wrong in their myths. You will find the arrows on your bed in your cabin. Bye." Eros said before winking then teleporting away. I immediately thought of a plan after rushing to my cabin. I already knew Eros had told Chiron where I was so no one was worried._

_ I went to find the hunters and asked Bianca to stop by my cabin so we could catch up. She agreed._

_ I was probably another hour or so before I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Bianca standing there with Zoe. I raised my eyebrow and Zoe responded._

_ "I am not going to let one of my hunters to be in the same cabin as a male by herself." Zoe said. After that, I got the arrows and hit them both with them. The rest after that was filled with love and fun._

~~~~~~~~~~*****End of Chapter *****~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope you all liked it. I hope it somewhat makes up for what has happened. I plan on having Artemis and Aphrodite with Percy next. They will be on Olympus. Wait for me to update to find out if Percy will survive and if he will retain the ability to have children. Please say a prayer and have a moment of silence in remembrance for the victims and their families of school shooting in CT yesterday. I hope to have some more updates quicker. I apologize for the wait. I had no time to write. Please Read and Review! ~~~~~Book D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all. I know it has been a while. I am not just feeling this story anymore so I will do this chapter and another one then I will mark it as complete. I apologize to all those who liked this story but I am at least doing two last chapters. I am planning on publishing them today and tomorrow. You can always PM me because I have been on multiple times daily but just not writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Percy/Aphrodite/Calypso_

Percy PoV

I was walking around camp when a series of flashbacks hit me. I realized I was having all of this sex but it was because of either Eros or Aphrodite. I remembered the flash of pink back when I first had sex. I was so angry that Aphrodite was probably watching me have sex then masturbating to it later on. Knowing little about her, I can guess she most likely recorded it and is selling it to other horny gods or selling it as a sex tape elsewhere. "What the heck!" I thought to myself. "Why do gods and goddesses have to get involved in my life in the first place?!" I also thought.

I turned and walked back to my cabin as a man on a mission. I was going to make Aphrodite pay for this. She would get a taste of her own medicine while satisfying my frustration. She was also going to do me a favor.

I opened my cabin door and walked in. I took off my shirt and threw it on my dresser. I then looked up to the ceiling and shouted "Come on Aphrodite! I know you have been watching my life and changing it! You also have been screwing around with my love life for your own amusement!"

I heard a flash and looked after it went away. I turned and saw Aphrodite standing in front of the door to my cabin in clothing that can barely be described as any type of covering device. Her private parts were not covered and were actually pointed out by the clothing, which didn't matter since all of it was clear and see-through. I just raised my eyebrow at her which caused her to smile seductively. She stalked forward and laid down on my bed, making sure to have her breasts pretty much overflow out of her "outfit."

"You have finally called me, Percy. I was wondering when you would finally request me to come and pay you a visit. I hope you have found the new _activities_ I have planned and made happen for you to be nice. I wanted to try and help you find your true love but you seem to give a piece of your heart to every girl you sleep with, never giving one of them your full heart." Aphrodite said.

"I knew you were responsible for my new _activities_. Some of them have been nice but I don't need you to have me sleep with every woman on Earth until I supposedly find my true love. If I do have one out there, I can find her myself. I don't need the interference of the Goddess of Love." I replied. "But since you seem to want me to have so much sex, you can do me a favor and in return I will have sex with you. I know you have wanted me since the like second time you saw me." I told her.

"I knew you wanted me, Percy! What is the favor you want me to perform? Do you want to have sex with me more? Make a personal cabin where we can have sex?" Aphrodite replied.

"No. I will have with you tonight but only if you do two things. You need to make sure no one can interrupt us or hear us. You also need to bring Calypso here and the three of us can have sex. Those are the two things required before I will sleep with you. If you need any clarification, I will not only be having sex with you but also with Calypso." I said.

"Okay, Percy. I know this is just an excuse to sleep with me. I know that once you sleep with me, you will want to have sex with me more. Just give me a minute and then Calypso should be by the door." Aphrodite said before closing her eyes and the flashing out for a few seconds. She flashed back around fifteen seconds later, still with her eyes closed.

After a little bit longer, Aphrodite opened her eyes and smirked at me. Then I heard a whoosh and Calypso was standing by the door, completely naked. My eyes rushed all over her body, measuring out her curves and trying to memorize the image of her naked body. My eyes and mind always tried to make an image of those I see naked so that I can remember the beauties that I have had before. My eyes went back to her body and then went up to her flawless face and caught her own eyes which had been examining my shirtless upper body. I smiled at her and her eyes light up and she slowly walked forward to me, with her face completely red.

I remember about Aphrodite and turned to her and saw she had shed her "clothing" and laid on my bed, naked, looking between me and Calypso. I turned back to Calypso and saw her getting very close.

I stepped forward and embraced her. I smiled and kissed her head. Calypso leaned her head up and we started to kiss. I felt her hands go to my head, trying to pull me closer. I moved my hands around her waist and puller her closer. We stayed like this kissing until I felt and heard Calypso moan. I pulled back a little to see Aphrodite using her fingers and moving them in and out of Calypso's ass. I smirked and went back to kissing Calypso but I moved my hands. Using one hand, I massaged one of Calypso's breasts and using the other, I started to rub her pussy. She moaned again, which just turned me on more. I started to rub her harder and then I moved my other hand to her back and moved her over to my bed. I set her down on my bed and pulled away. I turned to Aphrodite, nodded my head, and stepped back.

Aphrodite stepped forward and spread out Calypso's legs and started to kiss her pussy. I got a nice view of Aphrodite's ass during this and was too horny to step back and do nothing. While Aphrodite was using her tongue to play with Calypso, I stepped forward and slapped Aphrodite's ass. She suddenly stopped when I did that then went back to Calypso's pussy. I shoved my fingers into her ass, causing her to jerk and pause. When I continued to do this, she went back to making Calypso moan. I then jumped up on the edge of the bed and looked down. I noticed that I was naked. My mind jerked to a stop, trying to figure out when that happened. I decided it didn't really matter and was probably done by Aphrodite using her godly powers. I then positioned myself and thrust into her ass. Aphrodite let out a moan, and so did Calypso. When I continued to thrust into Aphrodite's ass, both she and Calypso continued to moan since Aphrodite still had her tongue in Calypso's pussy, causing it to go farther and farther into her. I came inside of Aphrodite's ass, causing to jerk and pause again.

I heard Calypso let out a louder-than-usual moan and heard her come. Aphrodite moaned at the juices coming out of Calypso's pussy. I continued to thrust into Aphrodite until I heard her scream and then saw her juices go on the bed. I picked up Aphrodite and set her down next to Calypso to allow them both to rejuvenate as I licked out their pussies. Their juices were intoxicating and tasted amazing. I then turned to Calypso and started to thrust in and out of her pussy, causing her to continue to moan. I kept increasing the speed I was thrusting until I felt that I was about to come in her. I pounded her some more until I screamed and came inside of her. We both moaned then I laid down beside her. Aphrodite was back up but I just told her to have her fun but me and Calypso needed to sleep. I felt her start to ride me as I reached over and squeezed one of Calypso's breasts.

"This sure was a great night!" I thought to myself.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I will load chapter five _tomorrow _then mark the story as complete. I apologize for the long wait and that it isn't as long as the story was supposed to be but I lost my writing concentration.**

**So long, Book D~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back to finish off this story. As I said, Athena and Artemis are next. Don't hate & I apologize because I am not sure how to have this start off, I will wing it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Percy/Athena/Artemis_

Percy's PoV

A week after my night with Calypso and Aphrodite, I decided that Aphrodite will most likely force me to continue to sleep with people and I might as well accept it. And I might as well take advantage of it. The next day I sacrificed some of my food from breakfast and dinner to Aphrodite then prayed to her that night for two of Eros's love arrows and to be teleported to Olympus. I also asked Aphrodite if she could get Athena and Artemis to come to the Olympian gardens shortly after I got there. I was going for a great night.

I went to bed and I woke up an hour later in the Olympian gardens. I quickly ran to a group of bushes and stood behind them. I waited and heard Athena and Artemis complaining about Aphrodite telling them to come to the gardens for a "special surprise." I smiled, knowing Aphrodite had caught on to what I wanted and was going to do. I waited for Athena and Artemis to keep walking in and then jumped out behind them. I quickly through a love arrow at each of their backs. I saw it hit them then dissolve into a pink cloud that moved into their mouths and bodies. They turned in sync to look at me. They each smiled seductively and started towards me. I realized I was naked, as I was when I fell asleep, as I took a step towards them. After I took another step, Athena and Artemis flashed off their clothes and then flashed all of us to Athena's bedroom in her palace.

I jumped towards Artemis and we tumbled onto the bed, with Athena following. Artemis and I started to kiss roughly while we each felt other. I pulled back just to attack one of her nipples with my mouth. She started to moan and I also started to grind with her. She only continued to moan louder while I did this. I pulled my mouth away from her nipple to go down to her pussy and to start roughly using my tongue. She continued to moan as Athena started to take my cock in her mouth. I continued with Artemis until she came. Her juices tasted amazing and I stopped to give her time to recover since she was still a maiden. I turned to Athena and started to thrust down her throat. She started to moan which made me moan by the vibrations. I shouted and came in her mouth. I then set her down next to Artemis and started to thrust in and out of her pussy.

She was extremely tight since she was also a virgin. I continued to thrust, even though she only seemed to get tighter and tighter. She screamed and her pussy clamped down on my cock, causing us both to come inside of each other. Athena immediately passed out since this was her first time. I pulled out of her and turned to Artemis. She was somewhat back to being comprehensive. I moved over to her and kissed her. I then moved and started to thrust into her pussy. She screamed, as being an eternal maiden causes your pussy to be very tight and I was not small by any stretch of the definition.

I continued to thrust into her, with my speed increasing and the power behind the thrusts also increasing. We both started to moan after I broke her hymen and continued to pound into her. We both moaned and then screamed and came inside each other. Artemis also passed out after she came, like Athena. I guess I was in for a shorter than usual night since both of the people I chose to sleep with her virgins for a long time.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this short story. Happy 4th! Sorry this chapter was short but the previous one was longer than normal.**

**Thanks**

**~~Book D~~**


End file.
